


Wheel of Fate

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [84]
Category: Phantasy Star III
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Spaceships, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Rhys saw for the first time what his home world really looked like.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [84]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Wheel of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 27 'spinning wheel'

Rhys looked at the terminals of the observation deck and saw for the first time what his home world really looked like.

It had its own beauty, clearly artificial but expertly crafted. The design was like a glittering metal wheel of glass spheres, with Aridia in the middle. The size of it alone was a feat of engineering that the Prince couldn't quite imagine. How could it house an entire population and how did it spin through a lethal, infinite void unharmed? 

The Palmans really were something else! But, he mused somberly, they hadn't managed to avoid their eventual fate.


End file.
